Perla's Pearls: 02 A boy that falls in love
by Perla Shumajer-ENG
Summary: A fanfic by Perla Sumajer Original title: Un pequeño que se enamora de su profesor de Pociones y su profesor de Pociones se enamora del pequeño, se quieren, se aman y se adoran mucho, se vuelven novios y se casan en matrimonio y son esposos.


**A boy that falls in love with his professor of potions and his professor of potions falls in love with him, they like, love and adore each other so much, they become a couple and marry /into marriage/ and they are husbands.**

**By Perla Shumajer**

Perla's Notes:  
It's about Harry Potter that is 16 years old and falls in love with Severus Snape and Severus Snape falls in love with Harry Potter, they like, love and adore each other so much, both become a couple and marry /into marriage/.  
_

In howgarts a rainy day, there were noisy thunders, it was Thursday at 10:00 am in the morning and the rain was raining without cease. The ones from Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw has: Transfigurations with Minerva Mc Gonagall better known as Professor Mc Gonagall. Potter is really in love, likes loves and adores Snape so much, he fell in love from that very moment, he looked at him intensely and he didn't took his eyes off him. Snape fell that look but he ignored it… Snape was writing without getting embarrassed about Potter's sight. 17 minutes had past and Snape when he finished his writing, everyone finished their writing. When Snape got to Potter's chair and saw that Potter hadn't done anything and saw that he was staring at the chalkboard. Snape said with sarcastic voice and with anger: Potter, please copy to your notebook what is written in the chalkboard, 20 points from Gryffindor for being distracted, you're grounded today you will come to my office at 9:00 pm at night for you to perform a punishment and you will know what it is about.

Potter frightened and saw Snape and said with fear: Yes sir I will do as you say and i will go to your office do not worry. Potter stopped staring at Snape, put his sight down and started writing down and his quill was making noises every time he copied his heart was beating nervously. Snape fell in love, liked, loved and adored Potter. Snape stopped watching Potter and went to his seat, when he sat in his chair, he read a book of Potions. At 12:45 noon, the bell rang, everyone was done with copying and their assignments and they left, even Potter, he left too.

Potter had for breakfast: Oat, milkshake, 5 slices of spiced sausages, bean soup and pumpkin juice. Potter for lunch had: chicken sandwich, chocolate and 3 slices of bread. Potter had for dinner: kidney meatballs, white rice, chickpeas, 2 arepas and berry juice. At 9:00 pm at night Potter went to Snape's office, when he arrived, he knocked the door. Snape said with natural voice: Come in. Potter opened the door and went in and closed the door of Snape's office and walked to where Snape was. Potter said: Snape, you needed me for something, what do you want. Snape looked at Potter and said: Ah, Potter I remember your punishment do you want me to tell you what it is. Potter said with excitement: Yes, Snape I would want to know what is going to be my punishment. Snape finally spoke with a tender voice full with love: Potter I want to tell you something but it is too difficult to say. Potter said: Call me Harry, it's better for you to call me Harry, my friends call me that and you should call me that way too. Snape said: All right Harry, Harry I want to tell you that: I love you, I like you and I adore you so much, you are what I worship the most, you are a special kid, You are the only true love, would you want to be my boyfriend?, call me Severus. Potter said with happiness: Yes I want to be your boyfriend, I love you too since forever Severus and you are the only thing I have.

Snape stood and went where Potter was, both kissed on their mouths and closed their eyes, while they were kissing, Potter got his hand inside of Snape's pants and looked for Potter's penis. He found it and touched it and the penis went hard, Potter took Snape's penis out and started to pet it. Snape and Potter went back until they opened the door and went into Snape's room, Snape closed the door and both got naked and threw clothing to the ground, they went to the bed and started doing sex, their semen spilled. 4 months later when Snape and Potter were boyfriends: 4 months. Snape and Potter did sex 4 times every month, Potter wanted to be with someone else because he wanted to cheat on Snape and he did. Potter without love was with Lavender Brown, they both became a couple, kissed on the mouth, closed their eyes, did sex every day. Potter said frightened: Poor Severus, he saw me with Lavender, now he is getting sadder, when he comes I will apologize and end my relationship with Lavender and let her get another man. Professor McGonagall said: you are right, Potter, you have to speak to Severus, before your relationship ends, you can go Potter, we will talk another time. Snape punched and slapped. One year later when Potter and Snape had of being boyfriends: 4 years and Potter and Brown had of being a couple: 4 years, Potter broke up with Brown and let her free to get another boyfriend. Brown became the girlfriend of: Seamus Finggian. 2 weeks after Potter and Snape married /into marriage/ and Potter lived in the dungeons with Snape, and both bécame husbands and traveled together the 2 of them to Germany, United States and Chile and came back, Potter went with Snape to Voldemort's missions and they lived happily ever after.

Fin de la transmicion.


End file.
